Frank Edgar
| birth_place = Toms River, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = The Answer | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 155 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. | stance = | fightingoutof = Toms River, New Jersey | team = Renzo Gracie Combat Team | trainer = Boxing: Mark Henry Jiu-Jitsu: Ricardo Almeida Wrestling: Steve Rivera | rank = purple belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2005–present | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | amwins = 1 | amkowins = 1 | amsubwins = | amlosses = | amkolosses = | amsublosses = | amdraws = | amncs = | occupation = | university = Clarion University of Pennsylvania | spouse = Renee | children = 1 | relatives = | students = | club = | school = Toms River High School East | url = http://www.frankedgar.com/ | boxrec = | sherdog = 14204 | footnotes = | updated = September 08, 2009 }} Frank "Frankie" James Edgar (born October 16, 1981) is a mixed martial arts fighter from Toms River, New Jersey, currently fighting in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Biography Edgar wrestled at Toms River High School East, making it to the New Jersey state championship tournament on two occasions. He continued wrestling at Clarion University of Pennsylvania, where he qualified for the nationals all four years there.Feitl, Steve. "BACK TO HIS ROOTS: Frank Edgar part of fight card in UFC's return to New Jersey", Home News Tribune, November 15, 2007. Accessed December 28, 2007. "After an accomplished wrestling career — one that saw him place twice at states while at Toms River High School East and qualify for nationals all four years as an All-American at Clarion University in Pennsylvania — Edgar chose to train for the combat sport that merges numerous disciplines from wrestling to jiu-jitsu to kickboxing." Edgar is also an assistant coach for the Rutgers University wrestling team.http://www.frankedgar.com/node/2 He is a purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Mixed martial arts career Edgar entered his first mixed martial arts fight with only a few weeks of training outside of his wrestling background. Edgar originally trained with Rob Guarino of Rhino Fight Team, but today he is part of the Gracie system under Ricardo Almeida in Hamilton, New Jersey. Since 7th Grade Edgar has wrestled with Steve Rivera at Elite Wrestling NJhttp://www.elitewrestling.net in Jackson, New Jersey. Last year he added Rutgers University to his resume, where he assists coaching. His boxing trainer is Mark Henry out of Millstone, New Jersey. Edgar amassed a 5–0 record before trying out for the Ultimate Fighter Season one. Edgar tried out in front of Dana White and Joe Silva but was not selected to be on the showhttp://bumpyknuckle.com/2009/11/30/qa-with-frankie-edgar/. However, a month later the UFC contacted Edgar and asked if he would accept a fight with fellow undefeated fighter Tyson Griffin at UFC 67. Griffin caught Edgar in a deep kneebar at the end of the fight, but Edgar refused to tap and lasted out the remainder of the round to win by unanimous decision. He and Griffin earned Fight of the Night and the fight has been frequently rebroadcast on UFC Unleashed. Edgar followed up with a first-round TKO victory over Mark Bocek at UFC 73. He next made his main card debut at UFC 78 against veteran fighter Spencer Fisher and won via unanimous decision. Edgar suffered his first loss at UFC Fight Night 13 against Gray Maynard. Though the underdog, Maynard used his size and wrestling skill to overpower Edgar en route to a unanimous decision. Edgar rebounded with another Fight of the Night victory against Hermes Franca at UFC: Silva vs. Irvin. Edgar then defeated former UFC Lightweight champion Sean Sherk, outworking him all three rounds to earn the unanimous decision victory over the stronger and heavier fighter. Edgar was a featured fighter on True Life: I'm a Mixed Martial Artist, leading up to his fight with Maynard. Edgar appears on UFC 2009 Undisputed. Edgar was expected to face Kurt Pellegrino on December 5, 2009 at The Ultimate Fighter 10 Finale. , but Pellegrino has been forced to withdraw due to an injury. Matt Veach has been named as Pellegrino's replacement, moving up from the undercard bout. Frankie Edgar won via Rear Naked Choke at 2 minutes and 22 seconds into the 2nd round.http://www.mmaweekly.com/absolutenm/templates/dailynews.asp?articleid=9897&zoneid=13} Edgar fought B.J. Penn for the UFC Lightweight Championship on April 10, 2010 at UFC 112. He then proceeded to put on a boxing clinic en route to winning the title via unanimous decision (50-45, 49-46, 48-47). Personal life Frankie and his wife Renee got married ten days after UFC Fight Night 13. The couple had a son named Francesco in January 2009. Mixed martial arts record References External links *Official Website *Wrestling Training Center * *UFC profile *Frank Edgar Interview: A man that lets his actions do the talking *BumpyKnuckle.com Q&A with Frankie Edgar Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from New Jersey Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:People from New Jersey Category:People from Toms River, New Jersey Category:Clarion University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu ja:フランク・エドガー